


The Art of Seduction

by LaserquestLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can teach you.” Natasha said. It was a sudden comment that surprised the both of them. </p><p>“Teach me what?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“The art of seduction.” Nat answered casually, despite a little smile growing on her face as she did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Really I don't. But I'm hooked on this pairing so that's that.

Sharon was tired. Absolutely exhausted. She couldn’t understand why either. This wasn’t her first assignment in the field. It wasn’t her first long assignment either. But, she’d gotten rusty since the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. working at a desk, taking calls, telling people what to do. This assignment, however, could have fooled her into thinking she’d stepped through that door and into the past where she was carrying on Peggy Carter’s legacy kicking ass for S.H.I.E.L.D. Granted, this assignment was more of a personal case than an official one, but everything else was in order.

She had as much of a bone to pick with Rumlow as Steve or Sam does. Or Crossbones as he’s calling himself now. So when Steve called asking for another spy to back Natasha up on a recon mission, she jumped at the chance. The hotel was bland and unappealing. It didn’t hold her interest for anything aside from relaxing. She had to shed multiple identities from the day and a thin layer of sweat from her run on the hotel treadmill.

“You might need this more than me.” Natasha said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sharon came back to reality with a sharp focusing like a lens snapping into place. She turned to see Natasha holding out a glass of cheap hotel wine. Probably a Hanging Vine Merlot or some other $9 bottle of fermented grapes barely old enough to drive.

But she really did need it, and she took the offer without a fight. Natasha raised a single eyebrow at her as she strode to the armchair facing Sharon and slipped into it gracefully. Every she did was graceful. Sometimes when Sharon watched her move she came to an instant understanding as to why she was called Black Widow. At first she thought of Natasha more as a cat or something fox-like with a bit of slink to it, but every passing moment brings her closer to understanding the strange creature she truly was.

“Thank you.” Sharon said, smiling at the red-head and taking a sip of the wine.

Yep. Definitely merlot. Definitely cheap. Definitely what she needed right now. The little quirk in her features didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha. That was the one drawback to working so closely with her on this mission. Sharon felt as though her every word and slight movement was being logged and analyzed by those green eyes.

“You’re welcome, Agent 13.” She said with a bit of a lilt, mockingly using her codename, “What’s so unlucky about you anyways?”

“It’s just a number.” Sharon stated, “Assigned to me when I joined.”

The sentence sat in the air between them for a moment as they worked at their wine glasses. Staring at their phones and covertly stealing glances towards the other one so they didn’t miss a cue. They seemed to be great room mates. When they were paired together by the one and only Captain America himself for this op, they figured that their history as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and past missions they worked together would break up the party, but if anything, it just made them more keen as to how to handle the other. They were getting along swimmingly.

After a calculation of sorts, Natasha broke the silence, “I’m trying to wrap my head around you.”

Sharon laughed, “ _You’re_ trying to wrap your head around _me_? I should be the one in confusion. I have the Black Widow sitting across from me.”

“I’m not –” Nat shook off the beginnings of a frown and maintained a steely expression, “I was Black Widow earlier. I’m Natasha Romanov now. Sitting across from Sharon …”

Natasha shifted uneasily in the chair, bringing her full attention to the other girl in the room, “You’ve never told me your last name.”

Sharon laughed again. She didn’t like to bring up her last name if she could help it. People got ideas about it and she wasn’t so excited about falling into Peggy Carter’s shadow. The woman may have influenced her decision to join, but the name carries certain levity with it that she’d much rather not delve into any time soon.

After a few moments of silence, Natasha narrowed her eyes and took another drink from the wine. “Is it ordinary? Like Smith or Brown?”

Sharon tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, “It isn’t anything special that’s for sure.”

“Then why not tell me?” Natasha smiled.

“It’s not every day you know something the infamous Natasha Romanov doesn’t.” Sharon matched Nat’s smile, “Plus, I like watching you struggle.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and released the tension from her body by slumping back into the chair, “Fine. What do you want for it?”

“Broke down to bartering this quickly?”

“Don’t underestimate a good bribe. No need for an interrogation when a few bucks in common currency will get you where you need to go.”

Sharon frowned. She knew Natasha was right. She’s learned a few great spy tricks through the years. A couple from Nat. Black Widow gets things done with as little work as possible. 

“Okay.” She turned the glass in her hand, “Are you and Cap ... whatever?”

Natasha snorted, “As if. He’s like my older brother. Ancient brother.”

Sharon let out a sigh of relief, “I read that all wrong.”

“You get better at that. You’re still new … ish.” Natasha informed her.

Nat liked Sharon. A lot. Thought she had the makings of a great agent. Maybe not the sort of spy that the Black Widow was. Part of her wanted badly to protect Sharon from that, but she’s a big kid and not much younger than her anyways. She saw potential there though. Decided she liked her and chose to trust her. The latter being a more recent development.

In the absence of a response on Sharon’s end, Natasha expounded, “When you’ve been through what Steve and I have, you get close. Even if you don’t have that much in common. We both like the Food Network if that counts.”

Sharon chuckled a little bit. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov were two of the biggest enigmas in her life and now that she knows they both like cooking shows, well … it might just add to the mystery.

The hotel room was quiet. The curtains were shut; protocol of course. They both had gotten out of uniform as quickly as possible, keeping their backs to each other and slipping into t-shirts and shorts that they were wearing now. The dull color scheme only added to the sterile feel of the thing. Sharon had the urge to throw her clothes over all the furniture just to make sure she felt at home. She figured Natasha might object though.

Nat added, “Why? You got the hots for the oldest man alive?”

“He is pretty hot for an older guy.” Sharon joke, “But he’s not interested in me.”

Natasha’s face stayed steely. Something about that put her in a strange place though. Maybe her confidence deceived her, but she thought Sharon thought more highly of herself. Sharon was pretty. Attractive even. There was no way in heaven or hell she would let that comment go.

“I can teach you.” Natasha said. It was a sudden comment that surprised the both of them. 

“Teach me what?”

“The art of seduction.” Nat said casually, despite a little smile growing on her face as she did so.

“They didn’t teach that at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Sharon cast a weary glance in response to the look of mischief that was playing on the other girl’s face right then.

“They wouldn’t really. It’s all about …” Natasha collected the words in her mind, “Confidence. You have to know on some level, that they’ll want you. If presented in the right way.”

“And how does one present themselves the right way?”

“Well,” Natasha set down her glass on the little table that sat between them, stretching her body in the process and letting skin show between her sleep pants and her tank top. Something Sharon kicked herself for even noticing. The physique of a Russian super hero wasn’t one to easily be ignored. She was almost grinning now, “I’m glad you asked.”

Sharon watched very carefully as Natasha stood up from where she was sitting, the band at the top of her pants settling a bit askew to keep a little skin out in the open. Despite temptation, she kept her eyes firmly locked with Nat’s, hoping to gauge whatever was about to happen before it did.

“It involves a little research.” Natasha started, stretching her neck side to side as she spoke, “If he likes brunettes, you’d dye that pretty head of yours. Maybe he’s got a thing for dogs. There’s always something that can get you a guaranteed in.”

“And what if …” Sharon’s throat felt a bit dry. The wine had made it’s way to her blood vessels, warming her cheeks a bit as she sat there, “There’s no preparation. You can’t fool him. What if he’s right in front of you?”

She knew that it wasn’t wise to prod the subject. Alarms sounded in the distance of her mind, but on some level she wanted to push the subject. She wanted to know what Natasha was going to say. Even if it got her in trouble.

“Well that’s even easier.” Nat rounded the table and met Sharon’s gaze from above her, “Sitting down is a good place for him to be. Being a little assertive but not pushy is a turn on for anyone.”

“Even the ones that like their control?” Sharon asked.

“You can always do this.” Natasha put one knee on the little gap between Sharon’s hip and the arm of the chair, the other knee following on its respective side. A little tension ebbed between them. What once was a giddy flow of feminine energy became silently charged with something entirely different. Buzzing dully in the background as she said, “There’s always a way to get a little too close.”

Sharon swallowed, but didn’t respond until Natasha had settled in. There was a sort of playful silly smile on the redhead’s face. She felt a little more at ease when Natasha put a hand on her shoulder. Or maybe that was the wine putting her down.

“So that’s it?” Sharon asked, fingers tightening around the wine glass was still in her hand. Her body relaxed even more, with the intention of telling Natasha she wasn’t uncomfortable with the closeness. However incorrect that might be.

“Not entirely.” Nat said, gently pressing her elbow into the chair by Sharon’s head and sinking a little bit closer to her, “But I’m sure you can figure the rest out.”

They eyed each other for a minute without speaking. Both of their cheeks were rosy from what they’d been drinking and their noses were a hare’s breath away from touching.

That’s when Sharon laughed. Her head fell back as she started giggling uncontrollably. Although taken aback at first by the suddenness of it, Nat too started to laugh, pulling away from Sharon a bit and settling back on the girl’s knees. The sparsely decorated hotel room bounced the noises they made around. The laughter grew a bit louder, coming out in squeaks as the air struggled to get into their system as fast as it was being pushed out and that was when Natasha took her by surprise.

Her eyes were still shut from laughing when she felt a hand draw her head in very suddenly. Sharon didn’t know what was happening at first either, stunned by the lips that were now pressed against hers. The empty wine glass in her hand toppled to the floor, but she couldn’t exactly register that with God herself kissing her now. With what little cognizance Sharon had left she found herself grasping at Nat’s sides, feeling like she was falling a little bit.

And before Sharon could really think about what was happening, Natasha pulled away, her eyes suddenly wider now and very intent. The slight smudge on her lipstick moving as she asked, “What’s your last name?”

Sharon stared blankly at Natasha for a few seconds, unable to make any sounds or vocalizations. Natasha turned her head a bit and narrowed her eyes.

After a few more silent seconds Nat spoke again, “I didn’t give you some sort of sexual awakening did I?”

The words kicked in again.

“No. Yeah, not at all.” Sharon made a funny face. Technically that happened a long time ago. “Just surprised me.”

“Good.” Natasha smiled a little, effortlessly slipping off Sharon’s lap and leaning back to sit on the table behind her. “I wouldn’t want to be responsible for anything like that now, would I?”

“Don’t sound so sad.” Sharon responded. She bent over and picked the glass up off the floor, a satisfactory smile glossing her face. The knots in her stomach she had barely even noticed were loosening up just a little bit.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, only hesitating for a brief second before she got up and started to wander over towards the bathroom.

“Wait,” She stopped in the doorway, holding up her hand to say, “Steve and I have something else in common. We both have a weak spot for Carters.”

Sharon’s eyebrows popped up in surprise as she watched a smirking Natasha shut the door to the bathroom.


End file.
